


A Long Way to Go

by EmeraldViolets



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Monks, Origin Story, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldViolets/pseuds/EmeraldViolets
Summary: A small piece written to provide some backstory for an original DnD character. It shows the toxic relationship between her and her monk teacher and also provides insight to her future character development.





	A Long Way to Go

The halls of the monastery glistened with a newly polished shine. They were the halls I had come to memorize; the only place I had ever really been able to call home  
“You’re so lucky that Master Cyrus is your personal mentor, Shaye. Not everyone gets one-on-one training like that. And he’s one of the best here. How were you able to get him to take a liking to you?” The halfling girl, Marnie, said to me as we walked through the extravagant building. She wasn’t exactly my friend, just another envious student seeking to discover what was so special about me. Why had Master Cyrus taken me, of all people, under his wing and no others before that?   
Cyrus was a higher up in the order, an elf respected greatly by students and other masters alike. It was rare for any of the master monks to take subordinates; a student that they favored and wished to train personally. Though sometimes it did happen. However, only to those who showed the most potential. Somehow Cyrus saw something in me that no one else had before.  
I was living on the streets when he found me, half starved and struggling to survive. Through some stroke of unforeseen luck, he decided that I in fact did have potential. He was already a master of the order at this time and he quickly took me from the streets and had me enrolled as a student at the monastery. I took a shine to the monk way, and I had to give myself credit, I was a fast learner. Perhaps Cyrus’ intuition about me had been correct. And ever since then he trained me personally, taking it upon himself to teach me the monk way and hone my skills. Thinking back on my situation and what I had now, it was easy to see why the other students may have been jealous of me. Everyone secretly wanted to garner the attention of the skilled, handsome elven monk who practically ran the show at the monastery.  
This I understood completely, but I couldn't help but scoff at their envy. I was grateful for what I had and what I’d been given, but really my position was far darker than anyone would ever realize, and perhaps even I realized  
“I suppose he just saw my desire to get stronger,” I said simply in a monotone voice. My words came out harsher than intended, but really I was not interested in attempting to explain myself to her. In all honesty, I had no idea why Cyrus had chosen me, but I dared not question it for fear that his mentorship would be ripped from my grasp.  
Marnie shot a side glance my way, “Well there are a lot of students here like that, I can’t imagine that would make you special.” She spoke in a cheerful tone, but each of her words were laced with venom.   
I could practically feel her envy and resentment coming off of her in waves. She was suspicious of me; wondering how I was able to gain what she so desperately wanted. Why would Master Cyrus pick a lowly, homeless, wood elf over someone like her who had been born into the order? Those were fair questions and things I wondered myself.  
“I don't know, why don’t you ask him then,” I said back at her in a callous tone. Marnie shot her head up to look at me, a moment of contemplation appearing on her face before forming into trepidation and finally disappearing entirely.   
Master Cyrus, to put it in the simplest terms, was a hardass, a common fact known throughout the monastery. He was tough on everyone, almost unable to accept anything less than perfect. Anyone that showed the slightest bit of weakness was written off by him. It was due to this that many feared his wrath and scrutinizing gaze. The last thing you wanted was to upset him or make him think little of you. This I knew all too well.  
Marnie forced a laugh and rubbed the back of her head, “Yeah right, if I had a death wish. I’ll stick to my own investigation.”  
I could feel the annoyances rising within me at her every word. Her implication that I was something that needed to be investigated pushed me over the edge. I stopped in my tracks and turned to her.  
“Maybe you should be more concerned with your own training instead of sticking your nose in mine,” I said giving her any icy stare.  
Marnie held back a flinch at my words, her face hardening. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by the sound of footsteps approaching us.  
“Everything alright over here?” A voice called as Master Tallis came into view. He was one of the many human monks in the order, and a skilled one at that. Another favorite among the women of the monastery with his dashing good looks and slightly graying hair. Master Tallis had the complete opposite temperament and demeanor of Cyrus. While they were both charismatic, Tallis was far more approachable and much easier on his students. We both bowed to him as he approached.  
“Oh Master Tallis, everything is fine, we were just having a conversation,” Marnie said, her voice returning to its cheerful state. I remained silent and expressionless, wishing to not speak on the matter any further.  
Tallis nodded, eyeing us both. I was aware that he was skilled enough to see through lies, and he had probably read the situation before even inquiring about it. However, whether or not he knew that we had been on the verge of a quibble, he showed no indication of that.  
“Very good,” He said, clasping his hands behind his back. “I hate to impose on your conversation, but Shaye would you mind sparing me a moment of your time.”  
My eyebrows shot up in surprise at his words, but I quickly nodded nonetheless, eager to hear what he had to say.  
“Right, I’ll be going,” Marnie said beginning to leave. “I guess I’ll see you later.” She finished before disappearing down the hallway. I didn’t doubt that she again was feeling a bit of envy as she left me alone with Tallis.  
Once she was gone, he turned to me, a broad smile on his face.  
“Pardon the intrusion, but there was something I wanted to discuss with you,” he started. I listened to him intently as he spoke. “I watched you closely during training yesterday and I have to say I’m impressed. You picked up on the lesson very quickly; quicker than most.”  
I felt myself basking in his praise, it felt good to be recognized.   
“Thank you, master Tallis. Your praise means a lot,” I replied.  
“Well, I like to recognize talent when I see it,” he said. “Speaking of, I would like to propose something. I think a few one-on-one lessons could be even more beneficial for you. It’s been a while since I’ve seen a student with your drive and I am intrigued. I’d like to teach you what I know and see how you do, would that interest you?”  
Of all the things I had expected him to propose, one-on-one lessons was certainly not something I imagined. In fact it was almost taboo, knowing that Cyrus was my personal mentor, as it wasn’t a secret throughout the monastery. Part of me wanted to accept, wanted to continue to learn the monk way and become as strong as I possibly could. However, what would Cyrus think? He certainly wouldn’t be happy with me taking this offer without consulting with him first.  
Knowing the relationship between Cyrus and Tallis, I couldn’t help but be suspicious of his intentions. I would never assume that Tallis would attempt to steal a subordinate from another master monk, but I still let my mind wander to that possibility. I was clouded with a mix of emotions; feeling desired by another was like a drug to me; intoxicating and consuming; I wanted more. But even with that pull, the mental image of Cyrus was enough to help be drawn back. I wasn’t sure if my devotion was admirable or stupid beyond belief.  
“I would be honored to learn from you, Master Tallis,” I began, trying to keep my voice even and show no signs of falter even as my mind continued to mull over the situation. “However, I should speak with Master Cyrus about it first.”  
I watched Tallis’ eyes study me, moving over my form. I held steady to my position, never averting my eyes from him. It felt like an eternity under his scrutinizing gaze, his eyes piercing mine and seemingly staring into my soul.  
Finally he spoke, his voice just as friendly as before, “Of course. Come find me when you’ve made a decision.” He finished, a coy smile on his face. He slightly bowed his head to me, to which I bowed back, dipping low. I watched him turn away and walk down the hall for a few more moments before stalking off myself.  
I continued on my way to Cyrus’ office, my head buzzing with indecision. I took a moment to myself outside of the office door, taking a deep breath, unable to decide if i was scared or excited to see my master. After another beat, I gently knocked twice on the wooden door, waiting to be beckoned inside.  
A serious, “Enter” was spoken, urging me forward and into the office. Cyrus sat behind his desk, a quill in his hand as his long black hair fell gracefully around his shoulders. One look at him sent my heart racing and any thought of Tallis was completely dissipated. I skittishly stepped into the room, very much not looking forward to the looming conversation. Cyrus glanced up as I entered, placing the quill down elegantly as I came to stand before him.   
“You’re late,” he said, his voice hard. The slight roughness to his tone immediately set me on edge. ‘Well, what do you have to say for yourself.”  
“My apologies. Master Tallis stopped me on my way here. He wished to speak with me,” I explained, keeping my eyes on the floor.  
“Oh? And what did he want?” Cyrus asked. I could hear the peak of interest in his voice at his question, which caused me to glance up to meet his eyes. It was only a second of eye contact and I could still feel the power of his gaze. Something about his inquiry stirred a familiar emotion inside me and I no longer felt afraid to tell him about what Tallis had wanted. In fact, I was excited to. Perhaps, after everything, I wanted him to know that another wanted to teach me. I wanted him to know that I was desired by another. It was childish of me to think this way and yet I couldn’t help myself.  
“He mentioned that he noticed my training and was impressed,” I started. “He proposed I do some one-on-one lessons with him, he believes it would be beneficial for me.”  
I watched as Cyrus rose from his seat and slowly trailed around to the front of his desk, his fingers grazing the wood gently. His expression was unreadable, but it was clear to see that he was thinking things over.  
“I see,” he simply said, his gaze coming back to land on me. “And tell me my little hawk, do you want to train with him?”  
I hadn’t expected him to ask my opinion on the matter, and truthfully I didn’t even know what my own opinion was. I was conflicted and slowly realizing that all I wanted to do was please him. Was this a trick question? Did he want me to say no; to say that I was utterly devoted to him and only him, that he would be the only one to train me personally? Or was he looking for me to say something else? I hesitated, thinking over my response.   
“I-I know I want to get stronger,” I said, mentally cursing myself for giving a pitiful response. I didn’t dare to look up and meet his gaze. All I could do now was hope for the best. We stood in silence for a few moments, the sound of my heart beating rapidly seemingly the only noise to be heard. Finally Cyrus’ voice graced my ears once again.  
“Yes, “ he said simply. “This would be a good opportunity for you to better your skills. Perhaps it isn’t a terrible idea. We do want you to continue to get strong for me, after all.”  
I glanced up to see him in a contemplative stance, his hand upon his chin as he worked over formulating this new plan.  
“Those loose lips of his may even utter something of interest to me,” he said before turning his attention back to me. “Yes you’ll take a few lessons with him. You will learn and listen then report back to me immediately after each session.”  
I gave a nod of obedience; a natural reflex for me at this point. Though I was conflicted. I felt excited to be given the opportunity to advance my skills, but also disappointed that Cyrus wanted another to teach me. My eyes fell back to the floor as I continued to think the situation through.  
“But,” Cyrus began, his voice much closer this time as he appeared right before me, his movements having been so perfect and elegant I hadn’t even heard him approach. He reached out to run his fingers along the side of my face, brushing a stray piece of hair away before trailing down to my chin. His thumb grazing gently over my bottom lip before he took my chin within his grasp, lifting it up, causing me to look directly into his eyes.  
“Remember that you are mine,” he said, his voice firm. “Tallis is but a pawn in our game to use as we see fit. You will lend him your attention for a short time, but the rest of you belongs to me, don’t forget that.”  
I was frozen in place, mesmerized by his words and touch. A voice in the back of my head screamed that this was wrong, that I wasn’t anyone’s to own, but then why did it feel so right? The sensation of desire and being desired was all I ever craved. My sole need for validation from a world that had never provided me with it overtook any rational thoughts, and truthfully I didn’t care. I wanted this, it was a crime really, but in the best way I could imagine.  
Cyrus leaned in closer, lowering his face to mine as he towered over me. I instinctively closed my eyes and awaited the light brush of his lips on my own. And soon they came, soft and eager, moving against mine. However, just as soon as the kiss began, it ended.   
As I opened my eyes, Cyrus was already walking away from me and returning to his seat behind his desk. Just like that he me once again entangled in his web where I would sit happily waiting to be completely consumed by him.  
“You may go now, we’ll speak later,” he commanded, taking his seat and picking up his quill once again. I hesitated, still reeling from the kiss. All I could do to hide the lingering blush on my cheeks was to glance down. Finally, my feet were able to step forward and I made my way to the door.  
“Shaye,” he called to me, causing me to pause in my retreat and turn back to him, eager to hear his voice again. I met his azure eyes and once again they seemed to pierce my very soul. “Don’t ever be late again.”  
At his words any lingering feeling of contentedness and comfort that his kiss had given me was now fleeting. My moment of unfocus was washed away and I was once again reminded of my duty. I gave a brisk nod, to which he didn’t acknowledge and instead simply turned back to his work. In the next moment, I successfully exited the office, closing the door behind me and leaning up against its wooden frame, trying to regain my stability.  
Taking a deep breath, I stood tall, rolling my shoulders and stretching my neck. Perhaps I should have been used to this by now, but Cyrus’ actions continued to throw me through a loop everyday. A regular person may be turned off, but for me it seemed to ignite something. Walking away from Cyrus’ office I began to make my way to find Master Tallis and accept his proposal. Though I’d be learning from him, I knew where my heart and mind would really be. I would await my next meeting with my master with bated breath and a wary soul.


End file.
